heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.23 - No Pressure
After sending flowers and an apology for his behavior the last time they got together, Warren invited Fern to meet him down in Soho. He wasn't entirely sure she'd answer him and accept the invitation, but after the last few days, he was just hoping for someone a bit friendlier to spend time with. He offered to meet at a rather prominent landmark to make things a little easier. He's still dressed from work in a suit and tie, but he also seems to be enjoying the crisp, Fall weather currently about the city. Fern did a little thrift store shopping over the weekend to pick up some 'work appropriate' clothing. It's sort of conservative, but she's still drawn to the colorful so what could have been severe clothes are still Fern-approved. A grey, skirted suit is brightened with a patterned scarf, royal blue leggings picking out one of the many colors. She even got new shoes, the style reminiscent of the 1940s, with a chunky heel and thin laces. The invitation from Warren was unexpected, but welcome, he isn't the only one that could use seeing a friendly face. Not wanting to deal with rush hour commuting, Fern opted to have a company car take her to Soho from Staten Island, and she spent the time in the back seat tapping on her tablet to make some notes for work tomorrow, and then playing a puzzle game. When they finally arrive she checks the time, only a couple minutes late, and calls to the driver, "Thanks, Max. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She still carries her messenger bag, dropping the tablet in as she slips out of the car, straightening to look around. She's looking more for the wings than anything else, they are more than enough landmark for her. Warren Worthington isn't hiding -- the wings can easily be seen in front of that Landmark. He's tapping on his phone as he waits, occasionally glancing up and around as if looking for her. Maybe he's expecting some sort of apology that, at the last minute, she can't show up. He does a bit of a double-take when he finally catches sight of Fern in her bright, work-wear. Stepping forward, he offers a somewhat nervous, "Hi, thanks for meeting with me. You look great...very professional but...fun." Fern was a little confused by Warren's directions to go to the Landmark in Soho, but when she told Max he seemed to know exactly what Warren meant. It isn't until she sees him there in front of it that Fern puts it together, and she laughs as she reads the green awning above him. Landmark Coffee Shop & Pancake House. She hadn't been thinking about food, but now that it's here in front of her, her stomach gives a light growl. Stepping right up to Warren, Fern pops up onto her toes to brush a soft kiss to his cheek, then steps back to smile up at him. "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." And thank heavens he has a shirt on this time. It's too cold to not wear a shirt right now...not to mention inappropriate. He isn't on the Jersey Shore, after all. The kiss seems to surprise him and he grins, relaxing some and actually reaching over to try to pull her into a hug. "Thanks for that. It's been...crazy." If she lets him, he'll hold onto her for a bit before he finally does let her go. "So, since the weather's cooler, it might be just about time for hot cocoa. You interested? There's a really good place around here. I thought it would be nice to enjoy the weather and hang out. Maybe talk. Is that all right?" With the hug, it's Fern's turn to be surprised, but she doesn't pull away. To the contrary, she steps close and turns her head, letting her cheek rest against Warren's chest as her arms go around his waist, squeezing lightly. A soft sigh releases some tension, and she doesn't let go until he does. "I think that sounds great," she says agreeably, looking up to his face again. "Hot cocoa would be perfect, coffee would keep me awake." She's got to be up early now, can't be staying up late like she's used to from the restaurant hours. "I'm not a fan of coffee this late anyhow...it just seems kind of heavy," Warren admits. He smiles then at Fern before offering a hand so that they can walk together to the shop. "I really am sorry about what I said the other day. Are you enjoying your new job? Are they treating you well and not overworking you?" If anyone notices a mutant holding a human's hand, he doesn't pay them any attention. Fern takes the offered hand in a warm grip, falling into step beside Warren and walking close to him. Because of the crowds, of course. "I know you are, and thank you again for the flowers. They're beautiful." The questions bring a nod, "I'm enjoying it, it's a new challenge. Everyone is really nice to me and very helpful when I have questions." Contrary to Leo Luthor's assumption that her doing this job would ruffle feathers of others who may have wanted it, no one actually did want the job so there's a lot of relief and a general wish to keep Fern in that position. "It's a new schedule to get used to, but I think I'll be alright. If I get really tired I can always sleep in the car on the way to work," she grins. Warren Worthington gives Fern's hand a squeeze, "You're welcome. I'm glad that you're enjoying it and that people are treating you well there. You'll get used to the hours...I just hope that it doesn't throw things off when you get cast in a show." He'll lead her a few blocks further downtown and to a couple of smaller rows of shops. "You know, after this weekend, I was kind of looking forward to the start of the week." A light frown comes to Fern's face and she looks sideways at Warren. "Wasn't it a good weekend?" she asks gently. "Because, you know, no one looks forward to Monday." There's concern in her tone, but also light humor, brows raising in hopes of making him smile. Warren Worthington doesn't answer immediately. He seems to take a few moments to figure out what to say about it before he finally starts, "Well. I was confronted about my supposed walking away from people in a huff. It wasn't really a huff. It was...I walked away because I felt unwanted." And Fern knows Warren doesn't enjoy that feeling. "I felt sort of pushed out. They didn't seem to understand that feeling. And then I was asked to start being vocal against Genosha." Fern considers Warren's words for a few steps, before venturing, "Maybe they didn't understand it because it's not actually how they felt?" She hurries to go on before he can protest, raising her free hand to rest lightly on Warren's arm, "I mean, sometimes people are just really bad at showing others they're needed. People tend to think everyone else just knows they're needed." She pauses, looking ahead to where they're going, and then adds softly, "I need you." Because she's never really told him in so many words. "Against Genosha? I thought Genosha was a positive thing for mutants?" She's never been one to keep up with the news, especially not with the sudden change in the last week. Warren Worthington looks quickly to Fern, "You do? You need me?" There's a definite look of surprise before his cheeks flush pink and he smiles. "Thank you." It's like he was waiting for someone to say it, but it means so much more when it comes from her. "I need you too." That hangs in the air a moment before he stops and turns to face her. There's another brief pause before he leans in for a kiss...right there, in the middle of the sidewalk. When Warren stops Fern does as well, her eyes questioning in the pause before Warren makes his intention known. There's a moment for her smile to come before their lips meet, her hand lifting to lightly ruffle the hair at his collar. People aren't that gentle in brushing past the pair, although they are perhaps just a little more prone to avoid Warren's wings, but that's the last thing Fern's concerned about. It's another Cusack movie moment, something Warren seems to be developing a knack for. Warren Worthington wraps his wings some around the two of them to protect them from prying eyes and jostling elbows. The kiss might be a little longer than their last real kiss, but Warren couldn't help it. Fern said the words that he's been needing to hear. Once they separate, he smiles at her before taking her hand in his and continuing towards the chocolate shop. Where were they? "Genosha...from what I know of it, it's setting itself up to be a sovereign kingdom of Mutants who think they're better than humans. I don't think that's really a good thing." Suddenly Fern doesn't really care about Genosha, and it takes her a second to return to the conversation when they start walking again. The fact that a kiss from Warren can render her brain temporarily addled isn't exactly lost on her, but she still can't quite face what it means. Instead she just hugs his arm as they move, and catches back up with what he's saying. With her attention comes a return of the light frown. "That doesn't sound any more productive than humans that think they're better than mutants." "Exactly. It's still prejudice...just flipped around. The photo negative. So they want me to...I don't know...evangelize equality. Be vocal about humans and mutants working together in peace. I don't see why people don't just accept. I mean, most of us have accepted other races, backgrounds, sexualities...why is this any different? But I guess they think that people might actually listen to me." Warren sighs and looks at Fern, "I'm not convinced, but I said I'd try." And they're at the chocolate shop! It's a small, boutique shop and Warren can barely fit in there with his wings, Fern, and the shopkeep. "Anything on the menu is amazing. It's like drinking a chocolate bar." If there's anyone who could be a spokesperson for the fact that humans and mutants can get along, it would be the guy with the human not-girlfriend. Granted, they don't always work together in peace, but Fern and Warren have been able to work out differences, just like anyone else. "Well, you do kinda look like someone that can be trusted. You know, the angel thing and all." Squeezing in the cosy little space, Fern looks up at the menu, and makes the obvious choice. "Oh, mint chocolate, please." Naturally. "See, that's just going by looks. I just look like a stereotypical Christian Angel. I don't really go to Church, especially now." He waits for Fern to place her order before he orders his own, "Mexican chocolate, please." He will, of course, pay for it. "I'd rather be the one who can be trusted rather than just look like it." "But if you don't look like you can be trusted then people won't... it's cyclical thinking. The perception has to start somewhere, and unfortunately with most people that first impression is appearance." Fern shrugs her shoulders lightly, "And you have an excellent starting place. The fact that you can be trusted too, that's even better." Warren Worthington would shrug, but he might knock over a display. "Well, for whatever reason...whether it be my appearance, which is just genetics," although is he rather proud of it, "Or the fact that I'm an actively working mutant in a human world. But either way, I agreed to give it a shot. I set up a Rally for Acceptance." Fern's brows shoot up and she turns (as best she can without ruffling his wings) and looks at Warren. "And you were going to tell me about this when?" Nevermind that he's telling her now, she figures she should have been the first person to know about this. She's accepting! "I just did it. Like...over the last day and a half," Warren admits. "There wasn't too much time to tell anyone. I mean...I would love for you to be there if you want, but I understand if you think it's too volatile." When the drinks are ready, he takes his and gestures for Fern to head out first...if she can. He might need to squeeze a bit. Maybe next time he'll just send someone in for the drinks. "I just made the arrangements today. It's what I did instead of doing work, actually." Since he's only just gotten everything together Fern is placated. "Of course I want to be there to support you," she says, no question about it. With a thanks to the cashier Fern eases out, although she didn't really mind the close quarters of the small shop. She pauses on the sidewalk, turning back to Warren. "Just say when and where and I'm there." Warren Worthington gives the date...it's within a few days, really. "If you can do social media stuff about it, that would be a huge help, actually. I've put out ads in papers and on the radios that will play it...and I've got social media working on it as well, but word of mouth is really the best advertisement." Once they're outside, he shakes out his wings, "I forgot how small that shop was. Believe it or not, I think it used to be smaller." He lifts his cup to his lips and gives a sated sigh, "Tell me what you think of the chocolate." There's a twist to Fern's lips as Warren says she can help, and she says apologetically, "I haven't really had a computer since I moved here, so I don't really have any of that stuff going on." But still, she can help. "I can mention it at work, though, I know some people already that might be interested. And I'll stop by Anita's and she'll probably let me put up a notice or something. Do you have anything made up? I could put them up around the neighborhood, and near work, too." She's not shy about tacking up some signs, and she gets around by foot a lot so it'd be easy. She finally takes a sip of her cocoa as they walk slowly, his reaction to the drink not unnoticed and she can see why. "Mmmm, that's amazing." Warren Worthington blinks, "You don't have a computer? How do you find out about auditions? Aren't all of those online now?" Like everything else? "Word of mouth would be great...and I'll see if I can get you some posters. I haven't printed any since everything seems to be electronic unless it's the papers, but...thank you. I do appreciate it. It isn't terribly helpful if only a couple people are there, you know?" He does smile though when she tastes the drink, "Isn't it? It's even better in the middle of winter when it's really cold. That chocolate just warms you right up. I once tried to add some liqueur to it, but it just wasn't as good." "Oh, I go to the library," Fern says in answer to his question, "And I use the computers there. Couple times a week." She pauses, then amends, "Well, I did. Now I use one at work on my break." It's not that she doesn't have a MyFace account, but she's not been terribly active on it in a little over a year, and she's got no New York friends through it. "I'll do anything I can to help you, Warren." The words are light, but no less sincere. "Maybe you'll take me back there after ice skating sometime," she suggests, taking another sip. "Ahhh, I see. Well, I'm glad you can use the one at work now." And he won't buy her a computer. He won't buy her one...even though she should have one. He won't. "Thank you. I hate to ask it of you, but...it might mean even more coming from someone who doesn't have giant wings, you know?" He smiles again before his brows lift, "Ice skating? Like at Rockefeller Center? I don't think I've been ice skating in...ten years?" Fern gives Warren's hand a light squeeze, "It's what friends do. I like to help you. Maybe you can get some to me at work sometime tomorrow?" Then she'll have all the information she needs, and can start getting the word out as much as she can. She nods mildly to his questions, "Yes, ice skating. And wherever, I know there are a couple other places around the city, but Rockefeller Center is nice when it's not horribly crowded." "I can email it to you at work? Would that be all right?" Warren sips at his own chocolate even as he holds Fern's hands and heads over to a little park so they can sit. "I don't want you to get in trouble," but he really shouldn't be seen going into Hammer's buildings. It's a professional courtesy thing. There's a little snort at the ice skating, "Well, that might be at about six in the morning. Would you be interested in sunrise ice skating then?" "I'll write my email down for you," Fern says with a nod, following along as he sets their course. She gives a moment's thought to sunrise ice skating, finally saying, "If you throw breakfast into the deal." There's a half grin as she glances at him. Warren Worthington grins, "You'll have to let me know when you have a day off of work when it's cold enough then and we'll do that." Again, he wouldn't want her to get in trouble. "I could throw in Breakfast, sure. You'd have to throw in some kissing..." at least. If they're still going when it gets colder. Finding an empty park bench, he gestures to it if Fern would like to sit. Fern makes a show of narrowing her eyes, looking at Warren, weighing his counter-demand as she sits on the bench he's found them. "I think that sounds like something I can promise," she finally agrees. At least. "Of course, if we stay at my place, then I'll make breakfast and you'll have to throw in the kisses." Well, what better way to make sure they get up on time than to just get up together? If they're still going. "Why, Fern Fiddlehead!" Warren can't help but grin, "Are you flirting with me?" He does lean in though, after sitting, and stage-whispers, "You do realize my place is closer. But I would be more than happy to stay at yours." If they're still going. "Maybe by then my place will be closer," Fern counters, "And yes, thank you for noticing, I am." She looks away, taking a sip of cocoa to cover her smirk. He might have been teasing, but at least he got it right. Shifting her bag out of the way, Fern scoots a little closer to Warren on the bench. Warren Worthington actually takes on a more serious tone, "You don't want to live that close to the area though. I mean, sure, there are places, but if you can find them, most are family-owned or tiny and very over-priced. I mean...it's close to everything, but...there are nicer blocks to live on." He moves his arm to wrap it around Fern as she scoots closer. "I like the flirting..." especially since he knows that it's not just toying with him. With his arm around her, Fern can scoot even closer still, nestling comfortably against Warren's side. "When I'm ready to move, maybe you can help me find somewhere nice, a bit closer to Staten Island?" she asks, looking up at him. "I'll have to see what I'll be able to afford first, but I'm pretty sure I'll at least be able to double what I'm paying now." And he knows the neighborhoods much better than she does. "I like it too," she finally says. "And... thank you for being so patient." "Why closer to Staten Island? Aren't you working in the city?" Isn't that where Hammer Industries or whatever is? "I'd be happy to help you...I could certainly recommend some real estate agents when you're ready to look." A wing curves some about Fern and the bench...it means he takes up some more space, but he doesn't really mind. "Patient? Why shouldn't I be? You said you needed time to figure things out. I like you...why would I risk this by forcing you to move faster?" "Justin's office is in the Staten Island complex," Fern explains, "It's where we spend most of the time." Warren will be one of the first to know when she's ready to start looking, probably the first. His response to her thanks is exactly what she needs to hear, and Fern looks at Warren for a moment, a soft smile curving her lips. Time is all she needed, and he's made things much easier for her. She sits back against him again, pressed warmly to his side, content for the next few minutes to watch the world go by at his side. Category:Log